


You instead

by ThisWeirdo03



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Butt Plugs, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom Crowley (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Face Slapping, How Do I Tag, M/M, Master/Pet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Crowley, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shoe Kink, Slut Shaming, Sub Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWeirdo03/pseuds/ThisWeirdo03
Summary: Aziraphale comes to Crowley, and suggests a little roleplay. The demon is more than happy to participate.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a 2 chapter story, I think this fandom needs more Dom Crowley, I know you guys didn't ask for this, but here you go. :D

Crowley was sitting on the couch in the bookshop, waiting for his angel to finish his book and come to him. Finally he felt a warm body lay against him, he put down his phone and hugged his angel.

„Crowley, dear I’ve been meaning to ask you” he said cautiously.

„Whassit angel?”.

„Would you be interested in a roleplay?”

Crowley suddenly got very interested indeed.

„Mmm, what kind of roleplay, angel? He purred, put his hand on Aziraphale’s chest and started to rub slow circles around angel’s nipples.

„Well, I would go to hell-” Aziraphale started

„Ngk! No! Absolutely not! I’m not letting you go there, angel.” panicked Crowley, protective of his sweet, little angel as usual.

„Dear, it wouldn’t be actual hell. You would just make a miracle. It’s just a roleplay, dear”

Crowley calmed down at these words. He would never let his angel actually go to hell, he knew, his sweet baby just wouldn’t survive there.

„I would be sent there to make an offer to lord Beelzebub, but they would be on vacation, so you would be in charge of hell. I would offer you money, but you would say you want me instead” said the angel

„Oh, I certainly would” chuckled Crowley. „In charge of hell, hmm?”

„You would say that you will release the hostage, if I’ll be your pet for, let’s say two days.”

Crowley was already incredibly aroused at the moment.

„You want to be my little pet, my slut, hmm? You could wear a black collar with a chain attached” purred Crowley against Aziraphale’s neck.

„I would love that...Master” seductively said the angel.

Crowley growled and bit Aziraphale's neck just hard enough to leave a mark.

* * *

Aziraphale was walking nervously down the hall full of demons, he was sent here by Heaven, because Hell has kidnapped Raguel. He was supposed to meet Lord Beelzebub in the trial room, but he had no clue how to get there. He was pretty sure that he already stood where he was standing right now. He intended to avoid it, but apparently he just had to ask one of the demons how to get there.

He tapped shoulder of a redhead demon who was passing by „Excuse me”.

the demon turned around. Aziraphale had to admit that he was different, he was handsome, well dressed and, oh his smell.

„What” growled the demon.

„How do I get to the trial room?”

the demon chuckled „You’re an angel. What’s your name?”

„Aziraphale”

Crowley smirked. „So, Aziraphale, why would a pretty angel like you, come down here looking for the trial room?” asked the demon leaning closer.

„I believe that’s none of your business, now will you tell me how to get there or not?”

The demon let out an annoyed hiss, bared his fangs and slapped Aziraphale right across his face. The angel gasped in surprise and pain. He touched his burning cheek, his mouth already forming to ask ‘why?’.

„You’re forgetting yourself, angel. _Why are you here_?” he asked again.

„You’ve kidnapped Raguel, I’m here to make an offer” stuttered out Aziraphale.

„That wasn’t so hard, was it?” said Crowley with a tonę mocking soft and cupped Aziraphale’s cheek.

Aziraphale unwillingly leaned into demon’s touch (force of habit) and the redhead laughed.

„The second door on the left, angel”

He opened the door and entered the room. It was hideous, dark and damp. (Crowley did a really great job, miracling it) Aziraphale stood in the middle of the room, staring at the throne in front of him.

Finally a demon came in and said „Lord Beelzebub is on vacation, so Duke Crowley will see you in a moment”

Aziraphale nodded. The said moment had passed and the room was entered by the demon he met before. The redhead sat comfortably on the throne, looked at Aziraphale and smirked teasingly

„Well, well, well. Isn’t it my favourite angel”.

„Duke Crowley, I am here to ask you-” Aziraphale started

„How nice, so you can be polite after all” interrupted Crowley.

Aziraphale’s face turned red

„- ask you to release Raguel and let him return to Heaven.” he finished.

„Oh, and why would I do that” Crowley asked sarcastically.

„We want to offer you money”.

„I don’t want your money” He said standing up from the throne.

he walked up to the angel and started circling him.

„W-what do you want then?”

Crowley was standing behind him, he leaned in and whispered into the blond’s ear

„You”

he bit the angel’s ear gently and moved, so that he was standing in front of him.

„Me?” he asked in disbelief.

„Mhm, you’d be my little pet, my whore, my perfect slut. You want this don’t you?” Crowley purred.

„You must want something else, right? ” He said panicked.

„Nu-uh, you, or Raguel won’t return to Heaven. And also, You don’t have to play pretend with me, I know you want me the same. I’ve seen the way you look at me. When you're talking, you’re just begging me to silence you with my cock.” he continued.

„It’s not true (Oh fuck it is. Although he preffered it when Crowley made him scream with his cock, than when he was silencing him with it)” stated Aziraphale coldly.

„Well, want me or not, before you make a decision you'll regret, Heaven wouldn’t be pleased to see that you wasted the chance to free Raguel, right?” shrugged Crowley.

Aziraphale teared up as realisation hit him. (He wanted Crowley to touch him so badly and he knew Crowley would never, not take him in his arms when he cried.) and nodded.

„There, there, don’t cry angel.” He wiped his tears off „I’ll treat you well, and you’ll be good for me, okay?”

„Yes” whispered Aziraphale „Yes, what?” asked Crowley in a rough tone and grabbed his chin.

„Yes, Master” he corrected himself.

„Good pet” Crowley brutally kissed the angel, all teeth and tongue, but even though Aziraphale couldn't resist returning it.

He snapped his fingers and a black collar with a leash appeared on his angel.

„Good, come with me, slut” he said and pulled the chain.

Aziraphale started to walk after him when suddenly Crowley stopped and stared at the angel as if he was demanding an explanation. (whenever Crowley would look like this at him, he immediately wanted to drop to his knees, explain himself and beg for his demon’s forgiveness, which he would always get, oh what a merciful demon he is.)

„Did I do something wrong, Master?”

Crowley sighed and scolded „Did I give you a permission to walk like this? Don’t you know that good pets walk like the dogs they are?”.

„Right, of course. Sorry Master”

he wouldn’t admit it openly, but he liked obeying Crowley, it just felt right. He lowered himself to hands and knees and followed his master like this, he tried not to think about the state his clothes will be in afterwards, though.

When they arrived, Crowley detached the chain from the collar and sat by his desk, on his throne.  
He snapped his fingers and in front of him appeared a small pile of documents

„I have some work to do, so you will kneel under my desk and suck me off, won’t you, my pet?”

it was certainly an order, even despite the question in the end.

„Yes, Master”

Aziraphale positioned himself under the desk, and opened the demon’s fly. Crowley started doing his ‘important demon work’, completely unbothered by the angel’s actions. After Aziraphale took Crowley’s half-hard cock out, he started kissing and licking, worshipping it. He licked the shaft and started massaging Crowley’s balls licking them from time to time too. Finally, he took the whole length into his mouth in one go, choking at the lenght of it. Crowley just couldn't resist. He grabbed his hair and held him in place, fucking his mouth, hard and fast.

„Fuck, slut!” Crowley shouted and came deep into Aziraphale’s mouth.

He pulled out of Aziraphale’s mouth and looked at the kneeling angel, his white curls were a mess, his face partly covered in cum, lips shining with it. He was panting heavily.

„Are you tired pet?’ he asked with concern in his voice. That was _his_ Crowley, checking if that wasn't too much.

Aziraphale was tired, but also excited, because they decided they are going to continue this for two days, and he knew tomorrow is going to be even better.

„Yes, Master” he answered.

„Alright”

Crowley snapped his fingers and a big, black, dog bed appeared on the floor right next to Crowley’s huge bed.

„This is what I sleep on?” he asked cautiously.

„Yes. Only the best for my pet angel.” he kissed Aziraphale on the cheek and winked.

"But, master, couldn't I... "

"Don't argue with me, slut, or you'll sleep tied up, outside" Scolded Crowley

"Yes, of course, master, sorry master. "

Aziraphale tried to get comfortable on the dog bed, but despite the amount of pillows it was impossible for the hedonistic angel.

He stood up „Master? Are you asleep?”.

„Mmm, not anymore” he said sleepily.

„Sorry I woke you up, Master, but may I sleep with you?”

„You may, you spoiled angel” he chuckled.

He crawled on the bed, his master turned him around and they fell asleep, spooning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter is better than the previous one, thanks for reading it. :)

When Aziraphale waked up, he noticed, that his master wasn’t next to him, he wasn’t even in bed! He got up, and headed to Crowley’s minimalistic kitchen. The demon was there, drinking coffee from his favourite mug and he was looking at him with amusement.

„Ah, you’re finally awake. Had to sleep here, on this wall. You were snoring.” he said with a grin.

Aziraphale’s cheeks turned deep shade of red „Oh, my apologies, master.”

„Well, on all fours ,darling. I’m taking you to work with me today” he said after attaching a black leash to Aziraphale’s matching collar.

Aziraphale dropped to his knees and looked at the demon pleadingly

„please, master, could I walk like a human? I promise I’ll be good for you, you won't regret it.”

„Ugh, fine. Such a needy slut” he growled and pulled Aziraphale up by the leash.

They were in the trial room again, Crowley walked up to the same hideous throne and sat on it equally comfortably as before. He snapped his fingers and miracled a silk pillow next to him and gestured for Aziraphale to kneel on it. A demon he didn’t see before entered the room

„Lord Crowley, there are three trials today, shall I bring the first one in?”

„Yup”

The demon left and came back with a different demon. Actually Crowley wasn’t needed here, because the actual trial happenned a long time ago, but because of Hell’s planning, the verdict just wasn’t revealed yet. Crowley started stroking and playing with Aziraphale’s soft curls, tugging at them when he would notice that his pet’s mind is wandering somewhere. So, after Crowley said ‘guilty’ three times, he stood up, pulling Aziraphale with him. 

„Let’s go pet, I have some papework to do.”

Crowley’s office wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. It wasn’t very dark and was quite clean comparing it to the prevous room. And of course in the middle of the room behind the desk, there was a throne chair, exactly the same as in his flat. The demon sat on it

„On your fours facing that way, slut.” he said pointing on the floor in front of him.

Aziraphale obeyed immediately, he just loved getting orders from Crowley. He was on the floor, just like Crowley wanted him. He realized, that his demon lowered his pants a little and he felt something slick, what felt like a butt plug, find his way into his ass. Aziraphale whined quietly and he could literally feel Crowley’s smug grin. The demon went back to sitting on his throne, but this time, his legs weren’t on the floor. He was using the angel as his personal footstool, but was kind enough to miracle the dirt from his shoes away (some boundaries really shouldn't be crossed). He started to look through the papers on his desk and scribble something on them. Aziraphale was trying to keep as still as he could, hoping his master will be happy with him and started drifting into subspace. Suddenly he yelped slightly and let out a surprised gasp as he felt the plug in his butthole vibrate.

„Keep still, you’re distracting me” scolded him Crowley holding a small remote in his hand.

‘Easier said than done’ thought Aziraphale, but said „Mhm, sorry master”.

After what felt like hours of Crowley switching beetwen the settings of the toy and turning it off whenever Aziraphale would be getting close, which would result in a desperate whine and would make the demon chuckle, Crowley finished his ‘important demon work’ got up and gestured for Aziraphale to do the same. Aziraphale somehow managed to do it with the vibrating plug on the highest settings. Crowley snapped his fingers and the plug was gone ‘no one really knows where’.

„You were so good for me, baby. Sorry for keeping you here all day, we’ll go out later.” He kissed the angel on his cheek.

In the evening, Crowley detached the leash and attahed a pretty golden chain in it’s place. After a snap of demonic fingers, they were in a demon club. It was loud and there were colorful lights flashing so much, Aziraphale was sure he could’ve gotten epilepsy from them. Crowley led them to a free sofa, sat on it and gestured for Aziraphale to kneel in front of him. As soon as the angel’s knees touched the floor, he reached to unbuckle his master’s snake belt.

„Such an eager whore, so good for it's master” he hummed in pleasure.

„Mhm” purred Aziraphale taking Crowley’s cock out.

„Angel” he stroked the angel’s hair „Take it into your pretty mouth and sit here like the good slut you are”.

„Ah! Agares, you came” Crowley greeted a demon that came in.

„Wouldn’t miss the chance to see you, haven’t seen you in a while”

„Yeah, quite a while.”

„What do you have here, Crowley?” asked curiously the demon.

Crowley patted his lap, Aziraphale who was cockwarming the demon, got up obediently and sat on it. Crowley snapped his fingers and miracled his pants into the state they should be in.

„My friend asked you a question, pet. Answer him” murmured Crowley coldly into his ear.

„Uh,- my name is Aziraphale...sir” he added after Crowley pinched his thigh slightly.

„Lovely, should propably get myself a pet angel too” chuckled Agares.

„Pet, bring me and and my friend a drink. Wine for me and...” he looked at the other demon.

„For me too” added Agares.

Aziraphale stood up from Crowley’s knees, earning a gentle squeeze on his right buttcheek, and went in the direction of the bar.

„So, how did it happen? You and this angel” the horned demon was visibly curious.

„Heaven sent him here, to offer me money for releasing Raguel, you know the one that these idiots kidnapped. I just said I don’t want their money, and here I am”.

„Neat”.

Aziraphale was walking in their direction holding two glasses of red wine. He put them on the table in front of the demons and went to sit on Crowley’s laps. As he was passing Agares, the demon smacked his ass playfully. Aziraphale let out a surprised gasp and hid behind Crowley. The redhead demon rose up. 

„If you touch _my angel_ again, I will kill you.” he growled with fury in his voice and eyes.

Agares was visibly scared

„Oh, yeah, right, I-I was about to leave anyways” he stuttered out nervously.

When the other demon leaved the club, Aziraphale sat on Crowley and buried his face in his chest.

„There, there, pet” he brought his wine glass to his angel’s mouth „drink some” he added almost softly.

Aziraphale took a few sips and his master smiled. „Come angel”

With a snap of the demonic fingers, they were in Crowley’s apartment.

„Ugh, you are such a slut, a dumb whore, can’t even go out without getting this bottom smacked. But, you’re not just a whore, you’re my whore.” he said circling him.

„Isn’t that right? You’re mine. _Mine!_ ” he growled while biting his pet’s neck lightly „Say it!” he bit down hard, drawing blood.

„Oh, yes I’m yours! Only yours! Ah!”

the demon let out a possessive sound and miracled them both naked.

„Oh, look at you, so beautiful and all mine”

he snapped his fingers again and miracled Aziraphale open

„Bend over my desk, pet”.

The desk was the perfect height for the angel to bend over (almost like a miracle). As soon as Aziraphale bent over, Crowley entered him roughly and started hammering into him with the force of a wild animal. He stroked his angel’s cock until it was painfully hard and throbbing against his stomach.

„Oh, look at you, pet, so hard for your master. You look so gorgeous impaled on my demon cock like a cheap harlot”.

Aziraphale moaned and Crowley laughed. 

„You love it when I degrade you, don’t you? When I tell you the truth about you.”

Aziraphale whined loudly, signaling that he was close.

Crowley was still plunging in and out of Aziraphale’s ass, his pace becoming less even with every passing moment, he was getting close himself. He growled

„Oi! Don’t you dare to come yet, slut! Oh- you’re taking me so well, dove, the best whore I’ve ever had”

Aziraphale moaned loudly at these words and came with a shout, making a mess of Crowley’s desk. Crowley pulled him up by blond hair so that he was facing him and slapped him _very hard_ across the face

„Did I say, you can come, you stupid bitch?!”

Aziraphale let out a cry as Crowley threw him on the floor.

„I asked for one, only one thing! But, no! You can’t even do that right. You just couldn’t resist coming on my cock, could you?!” he shouted at the angel on the floor.

Aziraphale started crying and groveling

„I-I’m so sorry, master.” he sobbed „Please, I beg you, let me do better! I won’t dissapoint you again, master!”.

He crawled to his master and started kissing and licking his black, snakeskin shoes. Crowley chuckled and pushed the pointy tip of his shoe into the angel’s mouth, Aziraphale started sucking on it, while looking at his master with eyes wet from tears.

„Look at you. Just a pathetic whore. You don’t deserve anything, especially not me, yet I allow you to lick my shoes. What a merciful demon I am. Is it so much to expect a tiny bit of gratitude and obedience, slut?”

he spat on the creature sobbing beneath him.

„No-No, No, master! I’m so sorry, I-I couldn’t resist”.

„Of course you couldn’t. A pathetic slut like you can’t do anything. You’re just a set of nice holes for me to use.”

he started stroking himself and after a few strokes, he came with a loud groan on Aziraphale’s skin, staining it.

„I won’t punish you, slut, but you will stay here with me a few days more. How about it, angel?”

„With pleasure, master"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments make me nut


End file.
